


What Soldiers Do

by aerowyn



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier is sore after a long trek through the Paramina Rift. Basch helps ease his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Soldiers Do

“My feet have not ached this bad in a great number of years. You would think that we have been on this journey long enough that I would be past such inconveniences.” Balthier sat down and rubbed his ankles.

“The Paramina Rift is very treacherous. The hills mixed with the ice and snow provide an atypical terrain. You are not used to such treks.” Basch sat down across from Balthier on the neighboring cot. 

“And I imagine that soldiers are not subject to such grievances?” Balthier pulled off his boots and greaves.

“Quite the contrary. I am just used to such pains that they phase me less. I was also locked in a cage for quite some time, hanging from my arms and without food. These minor lapses in comfort are nothing compared to the pain I suffered over those long months.” Basch threw his legs over the end of the cot and laid back, staring at the ceiling. 

Balthier studied him closely. “You do not talk much about those days. I believe this is the first time you have mentioned anything aside from the facts of the event. Do you wish to discuss it?” Setting his boots underneath his cot, Balthier mirrored Basch’s position. 

“Not at this time, no. I am quite tired from today’s journey and I would like to get some form of rest before it is our watch shift.” Basch looked over to where Balthier lay. “But thank you for your offer, Balthier.” Basch crossed his hands across his chest and closed his eyes.

“You are welcome, Basch.” Balthier pulled one of his legs up, rubbing at his sore muscles and occasionally glancing in Basch’s direction. He hissed in pain when he hit a particularly sore area.

“I believe I have some healing salve that may aid in your pain if you would like to try it.” Balthier looked over to see Basch, gazing at him in the darkness. 

“I did not mean to wake you. But I would love to try it. Thank you.” 

Basch rose from the cot and walked over to his pack, pulling out a small bottle and walking back to Balthier’s cot. 

“Move over. I will massage it into your leg.” Basch motioned for Balthier to move over to provide room to sit beside him. 

“That is not necessary, Basch. I can do it.” Despite his words, Balthier moved over and Basch sat down. 

“There is no need to be coy, Balthier. If you did not want my help, you would not have been staring at me for the past ten minutes and making such noise.” Balthier’s head snapped up to see a slight smile on Basch’s lips.

“I was a soldier for a very long time, Balthier. I know how to read a man better than I do any lady.” Basch motioned for one of Balthier’s legs. “Hand me your leg.”

Balthier scooted back on the cot and slung his leg over to rest beside Basch’s hand. Basch rolled back the fabric of Balthier’s pants and then poured some of the salve into his hand. He rubbed the oily substance between his hands. Basch heard Balthier’s short intake of breath as he began rubbing the liquid around the muscles of his leg. 

“There should be a slight tingling sensation as it soaks into your skin.” Basch’s hands were sure and strong on Balthier’s leg. He started rubbing around his ankle, slowly working the muscles along his joint. He made his way up Balthier’s leg, kneading the muscles of his calf. 

Once the oil was mostly gone from Basch’s hands, he pulled his hands away. “Give me your other leg.” Balthier complied, setting the treated leg on the floor and scooting the other one nearer to Basch. Balthier hoped Basch was not paying too much attention to him when he moved. His erection had been quite obvious in the front of his tight fitting trousers. 

Basch worked the salve into Balthier’s other leg, slowly pulling the pain from each muscle. When he was out of oil, Basch kept gently massaging Balthier’s muscles, moving slowly up his leg with each stroke. Balthier scooted closer to Basch on the cot, allowing him to rub over the fabric of his pants and around his thigh holster. 

Looking up at Basch’s face, Balthier saw Basch staring back at him. Smirking, Balthier leaned over to hover near Basch’s lips. 

“I know you said you wanted some rest, captain, but how about some stress release instead?” 

In answer, Basch crushed his lips to Balthier’s, nipping softly at his bottom lip. Pushing him back on the cot, Basch ran his hands down Balthier’s chest and stomach, unclasping his pants. 

“We must be quite. Vaan is just outside on watch. And we would not want the boy to walk in on us, now would we, pirate?” Basch smirked down at Balthier as his hand closed around Balthier’s erection. Balthier sucked air between his teeth, biting back a moan. 

Basch’s hand slid up and down Balthier’s cock as he licked across Balthier’s neck. Balthier’s hands slid across Basch’s back, pulling his head up into a deep kiss. 

“I believe we are both wearing too many clothes if we are to progress any further, Balthier.” Basch leaned up and began removing his vest while Balthier lazily watched him from his reclined position. 

“I believe our journey has aided in your looks, captain. You have gained a great deal of muscle and strength while also filling out from continued sustenance.” Basch stood up, unclasped his pants, and slid them down and pulled off his shoes. Balthier raised his arms up and clasped his fingers around his head. “You are quite nice to look at.” Balthier smirked at Basch as he dropped his remaining clothing on the floor.

“I appreciate the compliment. But I believe you still wear too many clothes.”

“Then maybe you should help me out of them.” Balthier reached out for Basch, who grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Basch turned Balthier around and began unbuttoning Balthier’s vest, pushing it off his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head. Wrapping his arms around Balthier’s chest from his position behind him, Basch ran his hands across Balthier’s skin.

“You hide much muscle underneath your vestments as well. You would not think a pirate like yourself would need such strength considering pirates mostly steal and run.” Basch smirked against Balthier’s ear, nipping at his lobe.

“Pirates do much that gives them need of exercise besides run, Basch, especially between opportunities. The days would get mighty long without some form of entertainment. But I imagine soldiers know much of these activities as well.” Balthier wrapped his arm around Basch’s head, gripping his hair and pulling him closer, lips slightly touching. “Am I wrong, _captain_?” 

Basch growled and crushed his lips to Balthier’s, running his hand down into the front of his trousers, pushing them so they fell around Balthier’s ankles. Standing flush against Balthier’s back, Basch gently rubbed his erection against Balthier’s ass. Gripping Balthier’s cock, Basch began slowly stroking his hand up and down Balthier’s shaft. 

“Would you like a demonstration of what soldiers do, Balthier?” Basch gripped Balthier’s cock tighter, running his other hand across Balthier’s nipples. 

“Oh gods yes.” Balthier turned in Basch’s arms, gripping the sides of Basch’s head and bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss. Wrapping his arms around Balthier, Basch brought their bodies flush, rubbing their erections together as he deepened to kiss. Pushing Balthier back, Basch moved Balthier’s back out of his pants until his knees hit the edge of the cot and they tumbled back on top of it.

Balthier laughed as he kissed along Basch’s neck. “Smooth advance, captain.” Basch gasped quietly as Balthier nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“You think so, pirate?” Basch smiled down at Balthier, moving down his chest to kneel between his legs. “How about this advancement?”

Basch slowly licked up the underside of Balthier’s cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. Balthier shoved a fist into his mouth to keep from moaning. Moving his other hand into Basch’s hair, Balthier raked his fingers through the strands, gently urging him to move. Basch slowly moved up and down, adding pressure and gently sucking around the shaft. Reaching the tip, Basch flicked the edge of his tongue along the slit in the head. Balthier gripped Basch’s hair tighter, edging closer and closer to the edge of his release. 

Feeling Balthier’s urgency, Basch moved even faster along his shaft, taking it all the way into his mouth and sucking as he pulled back up. After a few more strokes, Balthier grabbed Basch’s shoulder tightly as his muscles tightened and he spilled his release down Basch’s throat. Basch held Balthier through his spasms, swallowing around Balthier’s length. Once Balthier had gone soft, Basch let go of his length and slowly kissed back up Balthier’s languid form. 

Balthier kissed Basch softly, tasting himself on his lips. Reaching down between their bodies, Balthier took Basch’s length into his hand and stroked up and down, using the moisture already leaking from the tip to ease his motions. Deepening the kiss, Balthier sped up his movements as he gripped Basch’s cock tighter. Basch gasped as Balthier twisted his hand on the upstroke, gripping Balthier’s bicep and panting against his mouth.

“Balthier…” Basch whispered against Balthier’s lips, digging his nails into Balthier’s arm as he spilled over his hand. 

Finally pulling back once he caught his breath, Basch gazed down at Balthier’s smirking face. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Balthier slowly licked Basch’s release from his fingers, swirling his lips around each finger.

“Oh, you are a devilish one, Balthier.” Basch leaned in to kiss Balthier, chasing his flavor across Balthier’s lips. 

“I could say the same of you, Basch.” Balthier smirked up at Basch, running his fingers through Basch’s hair and pulling him closer to his lips. “I would love a demonstration of what else soldiers do sometime, Basch. I have a feeling it will be quite illuminating.” 

Basch laughed lightly against Balthier’s lips. “Oh, you have no idea.”


End file.
